What if the Coin bloodline didn't die out?
by FireFoxy37
Summary: Peeta and Katniss have been with each other for seven years since the war ended. What if the Coin bloodline came back to haunt them and ruin their newly found peace?
1. New Life

This doesn't follow the epilogue

 **Background - Katniss's thoughts**

My name is Katniss Everdeen. It's been 6 years since the war ended. And I still hate thinking of my past. Like I hate thinking of Gale. He's a loyal friend, Well he was. But that was before he killed Prim. My younger and only sister. I never speak to him any more. I know it hurts him but I can never forgive him. I live with Peeta now. We have two great kids. Both boys, Finn (after my fallen friend Finnick) and Castor (name might sound familiar). We live in a hidden forest, away from everyone. Only a few people know where we are hiding.

 **Katniss's POV**

It's 3:00 in the morning and Finn my 5 1/2 year-old is already in my room saying what he wants for breakfast today. "Finn." I say quietly. Trying not to wake his father, Peeta, on the other side of the bed. "You need to go back to bed." I whisper. "Can I sleep with you and daddy?" I look over to see if Peeta is still sleeping, which he is. "Fine, but be quite." Finn climbs up to me and snuggles close, under the warm blanket on top of all three of us. After Finn finally goes to sleep I'm able to pass out again. The next time I wake up it's way pass 8 am. I climb out of the now empty bed and start digging through my top drawers to find something to wear. I choose on some brown leather pants and a thin light green wool shirt. It's perfect for this chilly fall season. I go across the hall and go into my Kid's room. I walk to the wooden crib. I pick up Castor who is still asleep. He's only 2 years-old. I walk down the stairs since our bedrooms are on the second floor down into the family room. It has 3 soft white wool chairs. As I carry Castor into the kitchen which is to the left of the family room, I see Peeta. He's trying to get Finn to pick a red apple out of the dozen or so Peeta picked from the apple tree right in front of our house. When he finally coaxed Finn into choosing one he noticed me. He walks over and takes Castor out of my hands and places a gentle kiss on my forehead. He walks back over to the oak wood table where Finn is slowly eating his apple. He sits Castor down in his wooden high chair. He grabs some of the carrots I mushed last night. He grabs one of the metal spoons and starts feeding the mushed carrots to Castor. "I'm going hunting, anything in particular you want?" Finn yells "Goose!" "One goose coming up." I grab my bow and arrows, as I walk out the door. I walk out on to our porch. Our house is on a small meadow. Past the meadow you can see the woods surrounding the house. I walk about 75 paces into the forest. I load my bow and walk down to the stream. I hunt at the stream the most because all the animals come for the water. I throw a pebble into the stream and a squirrel goes running. I shoot the squirrel right through the right eye. It drops to the ground dead. I walk down along the stream. Through and opening in the trees I see over ten geese. I string another arrow and shot one. I repeat this two more times. "Finn is gonna be happy with this." I say to myself. I start walking back and end up shooting another squirrel. I start walking back home. As I walk back into the house I see Finn is sitting on top of Peeta as he tries to rock Castor to sleep. "Having some trouble?" I say with a slight smirk. He looks at me and gives a small smile. At that moment Castor starts crying. "Can you please help me?" Peeta pleads. I laugh and nod. I grab Castor and take him up to his and Finn's room. I sit in the rocking chair across from his crib. My leg starts falling asleep after 20 minutes of rocking. He finally falls asleep and as slowly as I can I get up from the chair and gently set him down in his crib. As I come back down stairs I see Finn reading a book. "What are you reading?" I ask Finn. "Some history book I found in under your bed." He says. "Well then..." I grab the book from him. "It's nap time." I say in a silly tone. "Fine..." he sighs. He tiptoes up the stairs so he doesn't wake his brother. I set his book on the oak coffee table. I walk into the kitchen and see Peeta looking in a cabinet. "Hey honey." He says with out looking away from the cabinet. I walk over to him. "What are you looking at?" I ask in a slightly flirty voice. He notices and smirks a bit as he says " I just found a new recipe but I'm missing a spice I need for it." "Oh wow that's huge." I say mockingly. He shuts the cabinet and turns around in playful defense "I'll have you know..." I cut him off with a kiss to his lips. I can feel his smile. "So I've been thinking..." he says. "What's up?" He pauses. "Come on you can tell me anything." He smiles as he says "well... I've been thinking...what if we had another kid?" I stare at him. "Please you know I've always wanted a girls, you said you wanted a girl too right?" It takes me a moment to regain my posture. "Well yeah I do but I just had Castor." "Please...I'll help you anyway I can..." he says in a very pleading way. "can I sleep on it?" I ask. "Sure." He says with a smile. "Did you see the book Finn was reading?" I say. "Yeah I'm the one that found it." He says. I laugh as I walk into the family room. He follows me. We both sit down on a chair. He turn to me and says "so I convinced Haymitch to watch the boys all of next week." "Good I need a break so badly." He laughs and I have to cover his mouth with my hand so he didn't wake up the kids. I yawn and turn in my chair. He sees this and picks me up in his arms. He carries me up to our room and sets me on our bed. "Thank you." I mumble. He smiles and lays down next to me. I wake up and this time I still see Peeta next to me. I hear a knock on the door and go open it to see Finn. "Someone is knocking on the door outside." I pick him up and I walk down stairs to the door. I set Finn down as I say "why don't you read your book?" "Sure!" I laugh as he scampers away to the family room. I open the door and see Haymitch standing there. He's wearing a black and red checkered shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair is combed and unlike before the war he doesn't smell like wine. "Haymitch." I say as I wrap him into a hug. "Hey Katniss." I let him into the house. "Finn why don't you tell Haymitch about yourself." He instantly starts talking about himself. I go up stairs and walk into the kids room and I grab the now awake Castor. I pick him up and bring him down to Haymitch. "Sure you can handle these two?" I ask him. "Yeah I have Effie helping me out this week." I hand him Castor. "I think we are gonna head out now." I laugh. "You never were one to wait." He grabs Finn's hand and while holding Castor walks outside. He puts them in the makeshift "train" it's like a car but with 8 wheels. After about a minute their gone. "Man that was fast of him." I say to myself. I look around the now quite and empty kitchen. I know I'm forgetting something but I don't know what. I go to put Finn's book back in his room when it hits me. Peeta is still asleep. He has no idea that Haymitch came and left already. I put Finn's book back in his room and go across the hall to my room. I open the door slowly. I see that Peeta, who is a very heavy sleeper is unsurprisingly still asleep. I walk over to our bed. The covers are a soft orange. I shake Peeta with a bit of force because otherwise he wouldn't wake up. He turns over so he's facing me. He opens his eyes but then closes them again. Slightly annoyed with him, I sit on the bed. I shake him again, but this time he's just shrugs me off. I don't know how else to wake him.


	2. All Good Things End

**Note**

 **I'm 13 and my grammar isn't perfect if you find a mistake I missed I'm sorry.**

I could just let him sleep but I think he would want to know now. I run a few ideas that I think would work about how to wake him. "Peeta, Haymitch took the kids." I say in a normal tone. "Yeah..." He says sleepily. When he talks like this you know he didn't hear you, but he wants to sleeps so he acts like he does. I move over some so I'm on top of him, hoping my weight would wake him up. He's still not awake enough to actually listen but I can tell he's some what awake since he starts smirking. "You slept on that pretty fast." He sad in a sleepy yet flirty tone. I know exactly what he means and smile as I say "you would have to wake up to know." I hoped this would wake him up, and I'm not disappointed. He opens his eyes and says "so I'm guessing you have something other than that to tell me." "Yeah. I wanted to tell you that Haymitch came early and took the kids." "Anything else you want to tell me?" He says with a smile. "Anything you want to hear?" His smile gets even bigger. "Well actually I have a question." He says. "You see it's my wife, I asked her if she wants to have another kid and she hasn't answered. What do you think her answer is gonna be?" He says in a playful voice. "Well I think she would be really stupid to say no." I say. "Well between you and me, she is really stupid." He says. I gasp and smack his chest playfully. "But really she's going to say yes, no one is that stupid." I say. "When do you think she'll give me her answer?" He says in an even more playful voice. "You'll have to ask her." I whisper in his ear. He sits up so I'm sitting on his lap, facing him as he says "so I've been talking to someone and they think I should ask you again since you've had time to sleep on it, do you want to have another kid?" "Well..." I say and act like I'm thinking super hard. "When you put it that way...how could I say no." He smiles at me. "Well before we get too carried away I have something to show you." He takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen. He opens the metal fridge and pulls out a small cake. It's decorated to look like the woods that surround our home. "It's so pretty." I whisper. He grabs two metal forks and cuts off two tiny slices. "You know Finn helped me make this." He says. "He's so much like you, I don't think he's ever going to need to hold a bow." Peeta laughs. "That's a job for Castor." We both eat the cake in small bites. We've each had over two slices even though we each said we'd only have one. "It's so good!" I say after I had my third slice. Peeta is still eating his sixth. "Hungry much?" I say to him. He would say something back but he's too busy stuffing his mouth with cake. I laugh at him because his lips are now covered in brown, green, and a hint of blue from the stream, frosting. He goes to wipe it off with one of our orange brown towels but only ends up smearing it around his mouth. After this I can't stop laughing. Even he can't help but smile. I get out from my chair, which like our table is wood but painted a dark ivy green, and take around two steps towards him. I grab the towel from his hand and run it under the sink. I come back to him and start cleaning his face off since he apparently can't do it himself. He starts to protest but I shut him up with a glare. I turn around to put our forks in the marble sink and can feel him smirking. "Stop." I say. "Stop What?" He says in a very seductive voice. When he laughs I know he has stopped. I run upstairs leaving Peeta sitting in the chair wondering what the heck I'm doing. I walk into our kids room, and grab Finn's new history book. I walk into our room and laying on my belly on the bed start to read. I've been reading for like 5 minutes when I can feel Peeta laying right next to me on his back. I ignore him, and him seeing this as a challenge is now trying to get me to stop reading. It's been like this for 20 minutes and I can tell he's running out of ideas. I guess he has around four more minutes before he gives up. He moves on top of me. His weight is greater than mine and I can't shove him off me. He smiles and then covers my eyes with one hand and my mouth with the other. I know he has won but I'm not giving up with out a fight. I lick his hand and as I expected he freaked out and moved his hand away, but only for a second then both hands are covering my eyes. Without using my eyes cause I can't, I shut the book and gently toss it off the bed. With my now free hands I grab one of his in a poor attempt to peel his hand off my face. He laughs and flips us so we put both laying on our backs but I'm on top of him, so I can breathe. I flip myself so I'm on my belly and cover his eyes with my hands. He goes to take them off which I know he can do easily so I quickly move my legs up and rest my knees on his wrist. He is now under my control. He can't move his arms and he can't see. And then I realize my mistake but I'm too slow. With his legs he's managed to flips us over in a second. Now his stronger heavier legs are pinning mine down and his arms are holding my wrist in place. I know I've lost. We have one rule when we play fight. The loser has to do one thing that the winner picks no matter what it is. "I feel like I'm the only one who loses in this relationship." I say. He smirks as he says "that's because you are." I gasp and if I had my hands free I would have hit his chest. "Let's just get this over with." I say in a defeated tone. "As you wish." He says. I can tell he's really thinking about what to make me do, because he goes quiet for a solid minute. "Okay I know what you have to do." He whispers in my ear, which sends chills down my spine. He about to tell me but we hear our doorbell ring. "That's not Haymitch he never rings only knocks or comes in if it's unlocked." Peeta says with a small smile. "I'll go check it out." I say. Peeta moves off me and I walk down the stairs. I'm a little annoyed because they have just rang the door bell for the fifth time. I open the door with more force than needed. And that's when I see who it is. I gasp and I can feel the emotions crashing down on me. Gale is right in front of me. He gives a small smile and that sends me over the edge. I slapped him so hard at that moment. I could hear bones cracking and I left a giant hand print that will definitely leave a bruise. I run back into the house and slam the door. I can feel the house shudder from the force of it. Peeta comes rushing down and sees me. "What's wrong?" He says quietly. I go to speak but all the comes out is a squeak. He looks too the door and I nod at him. Hi picks me up and carries me to the living room where he sets me down in a chair. He put our favorite blanket over me. It orange, Peeta's color, green my color, and yellow is Finn's. Finn helped me make it. He walks over to the door and opens it. I hear the door shut.


End file.
